The Dragon and His Princess
by Skizzii
Summary: The evil fire-fighter Gray lost all his money gambling and got fired! (ironic i know!) Desperate, he decides to kidnap and hold for ransom and that blonde girl from across the street looked like she would fetch quite a high price :) Natsu, the pink haired dragon boy goes to save her and they somehow end up Happily ever after! Nalu, a tiny bit of perversion at the end ;) NO LEMONE


**Yay! New Story! This is just a one-shot though :P Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, in the town of Magnolia, there was a man named Gray Fullbuster and he was a fire-fighter. He had a gambling habit and he received quite a lot of money from it but one day, with a cruel twist of fate, he lost all of his money and got so depressed that he drank the night away. He woke up with a terrible hangover and couldn't concentrate and crashed one of the fire-trucks into a wall by accident which ultimately, got him fired.

Penniless and desperate, he decided to hold someone for ransom and that blonde girl across the street looked like she would hold quite a high price...

Lucy crossed the street at the zebra crossings groaning about how hard her karate teacher worked her while snacking on some well earned chocolate. Gray snuck up behind her with a giant potato sack and tried to throw it over her but Lucy managed to dodge it unconsciously every time.

"I need to try a different tactic" Gray thought as an evil grin made it's way to his face.

"Oh look! A bar of uneaten chocolate just randomly lying on the floor!" squealed Lucy and as she made her way over to it, her foot got caught in some sort of wire and as she pulled her leg, a huge net fell on top of her and the next thing she new was that a giant potato sack was thrown over her and she was dragged along the ground like a sack of potatoes. **A.N: IRONIC I KNOW! XD**

"Lucy? Where are you?" Lucy's mother, Layla cried. Her daughter promised her that she would come home straight after karate! Where was she!? Layla gave up and went back to her house and as she reached it, she saw a corner of a piece of paper sticking out of her letter box, curious, Layla took the note out and started to read.

**What the note said~~~**

'If you want your daughter back, you're gonna have to pay up! Exactly 100.000.000 Jewels! I'll be waiting on Mount Tenrou for that pay check!'

After reading the note, Layla started shaking and she collapsed onto the ground covering her eyes with her hands and sobbing. "I don't have that kind of money!" Layla thought, "What am I going to do now!?"

Suddenly a voice said, "Don't worry Miss! I'll get your daughter back for you!" Layla slowly lifted up her head, and she saw a young boy, around Lucy's age with a head of, PINK HAIR? "What's your name young lad?" Layla questioned, "I'm Natsu! Nice to meet you Miss...erm...", "Layla", she finished for him.

"Are you serious about rescuing my daughter? You do realize that Mount Tenrou is the highest mountain in the range right?", Natsu just grinned. "I'm as serious as serious can be!" he said with confidence in his voice and a flash of bright light enveloped him causing Layla to cringe and cover her eyes. When she opened them once again, instead of a boy with pink hair, she saw a majestic red scaled dragon standing in front of her. Layla stared at him in awe as he flapped his great wings and rose up into the air before turning and flying in the direction of Mount Tenrou.

Lucy hugged her knees, her body pressed into a corner in an effort to conserve her body heat. It was dark and the only light came from a tiny window near the ceiling. She could just faintly work out the shapes of the cell bars and she guessed she was in an old abandoned jail on top of a mountain.

Suddenly, the noise of footsteps echoed through the room as a shape of a person came in to view. Lucy slowly stood up feeling the little warmth she had slip away as a cold wind blew at her from the small window. The figure came closer and she could see it clearer as the light shone upon it. It was a young boy with pink hair around her age and she watched him cautiously as he picked the lock on her cell door.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy asked, (rather rudely if you ask me), "Name is Natsu and your mother sent me to rescue you and take you back home" He said letting out a toothy grin. "Why should I trust you?" Lucy said, "Well, would a kidnapper pick the lock on your cell and open it to let you out?", Lucy let out a sigh, "Good point.". "See? You can totally trust me Luigi!". "IT'S LUCY! L-U-C-Y! GOT IT!", "Ooooooohhhh! No wonder! I was wondering, why the heck would somebody name their daughter Luigi!", Natsu exclaimed grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, a voice sang out, "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but It's time to break it up! I need that girl for ransom you see". Gray stepped out of the shadows with a smirk.

"I'm all fired u-" Natsu started but was cut off by the furious cry of Lucy, "ALL RIGHT YOU MOTHERF***ER! HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME UP IN THAT F***ING CELL!" Lucy screamed throwing visual daggers with her eyes as she sent a murderous glare towards Gray who (ironically) was now frozen in fear of the angry blonde. "H-h-hold up! It was a j-j-joke!" cried Gray desperately. The angry blonde made her way towards her kidnapper cracking her knuckles. "This is going to be fun.", Lucy thought.

Natsu watched in shock as Lucy attacked Gray with various kicks and punches she learnt from karate. Agonizing cries from Gray echoed through the cave as Lucy kicked his crotch and Natsu cringed vowing to himself to never EVER get the blonde angry.

"I'm finished with him.", Lucy said calmly as she dragged the now bruised, battered and unconscious Gray along the rocky cold cave floor. "Well, let's go!", exclaimed Natsu and a bright light enveloped him which caused Lucy to cringe and cover her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw a huge red scaled dragon towering over her. "Where did Natsu go?", questioned Lucy. "What do you mean?", the dragon said as he gave Lucy a weird look, "I am Natsu"..."EEEEHHHHHH?". "Look, do you want to go home or not?". Lucy sighed and climbed on the dragons back and Natsu picked up Gray and hung him by his belt on his tail before flapping his giant wings and flying back to Magnolia.

When Natsu and Lucy got back, Layla was overwhelmed with happiness and held a HUGE party in honor of Natsu and after that, Natsu and Lucy became friends, then best friends and after a year, Natsu finally confessed to Lucy with the help of his friends.

**Time-skip! XD 5 Years Later!~~~**

"Wow Mama! So that's how you and Papa met!", screamed an excited Nashi. "Yup!" said Lucy ruffling her daughter's pink hair. "Mama,", "Yes honey?", "I get bored playing alone! I wanna little brother!", Lucy thought about it for a bit, "We'll have to ask your father first.", "Okay Mama! Goodnight!". "Goodnight darling", Lucy said, smiling softly kissing her daughter on the forehead.

As Lucy made her way out of Nashi's room, she saw her husband waiting for her, "I heard Nashi wants a little brother", Lucy nodded as she closed Nashi's room door. Natsu scooped Lucy up in his arms and brought her to their bedroom throwing Lucy onto the bed and closing the door, "Well, lets give her what she wants." said Natsu seductively.

AND THE REST IN UNDERSTOOD! *wink wink* ;)

THE END!

**LOL yeah, it's a bit perverted at the end but I didn't write a lemon so it's all good! Heck, I haven't even read a lemon yet so even if you force me to write one, I wouldn't know how! XD**

**Thanks for reading! WUV YA'LL!**


End file.
